livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
355:2 -- ancient elven rubbish tips
The group found a small dragon (and brought it home to Whitmouth) in some deep elven ruins. While there, they fought Durro and killed the mind-controlling elven Master, which precipitated the collapse of the ruins. Aelfar climbed through a lot of pipes while everyone else argued about whether Ash-hammer was evil. "You guys put me with the bards! You bastards!" Notable lore *Dragons kick out their runts *There are multiple deep elf fortresses/systems Notable loot *Immovable rod *Blackened wand *1 Dragon *573 items of varying uselessness, owned by dragon, now kept in the library *Some nice but ordinary boots from a dead elf "Lets give them to Ash-hammer!" -- Aelfar Aelfar's letter Dear all, I am pleased to announce that Witmouth City Library has recently signed on its third employee! To think that only a few years ago we had to shelve books alongside the dried fish in the Warehouse district. I'm truly pleased to see how the city has embraced us. Our new employee was rescued from a truly despondent home far off in the wilderness, but so far he's shown a remarkable enthusiasm for learning and knowledge (despite being illiterate, something I plan on fixing as soon as the whole Shadow Lord thing has blown over), as well as an excellent eye for valuable books and first editions. Being isolated from civilisation, he grew up without a name, so until he finds something appropriate we're calling him "Spike". He's in charge of chasing up overdue loans, but I encourage you to introduce yourselves to him in the street and make him feel at home here. In the mean-time, we will endeavour to keep the library open in these trying times. Should you have spare time, I'd like to remind you of our ongoing scholarship for articles on the Shadows, and also that we have a number of unfiled reports and accounts that need to be cross-referenced at some point. ((i.e. don't forget between-sessions library moves for gaining hold in your next session or researching a topic of interest to you)). Gods bless &c. Aelfar Morrigan's report A thoroughly unpleasant adventure. First off, I got submitted to an undignified cleaning by that wizard Halwyr. I was already clean! Ish. Without my protective coat of dirt all the animals will run away from me. I made myself feel better by buying a horse. It's a nice horse. I called it horse. After we made Ash-hammer tie up his innards in a cloth for decency, we set off to some elven ruins. We found the entrance to the underground fortifications, which looked recently opened, and went down. It was another horrible deep-elf slave system, with Durro everywhere. We found the master and killed it. Well and good. I am developing a deep loathing of these deep elves and the way they work. I got mind controlled briefly, and it was horrible. And not just because I stabbed Aelfar. More interesting though; we found a small scuttling creature following us. Aelfar talked it down with bribes of shiny things, and it turned out to be a small dragon! Not fully grown, and also a runt, it had been kicked out of its litter and wound up here. It helped us navigate the place, having been stealing the elves food (I approved). Aelfar convinced it to come home with him, which was kind, as it was a poor place for a young creature to grow up in. As a condition of this, we had to carry its collection of 573 items home for it. It whinged if we so much as dropped a single item, and it was all teaspoons and teacups and shiny beads. It's lucky it's adorable. Category:Actual Play Category:Dragons Category:Dwarves Category:Elves